Hacer la diferencia
by KaoruB
Summary: VIÑETA/Notas-Koji meditaba constantemente en las últimas palabras de su abuelo. Con sólo una batalla comprendió su significado, pero todavía necesitaba hablar de ello con alguien... Para Gatita Bonita n.n


**_Disclaimer: Mazinger Z y sus personajes son propiedad de Go Nagai_  
**

_Hola, gracias por entrar a leer! Sigo con mi serie de "fics nostálgicos" XD Quiero dedicárselo con mucho cariño a Gatita Bonita n.n_

* * *

**Hacer la diferencia**

* * *

-Ya lo entendí, abuelo.

Al final de la jornada, la imponente figura del gigante se recortaba contra la menguante luz del atardecer, pero para él era apenas el comienzo. Dentro, el joven que se convertía de a poco en el alma que lo animaría, reflexionaba y entendía. Y le decía adiós a su pasado.

Pocos días después de aquel primer combate, Koji paseaba por los alrededores del instituto que se había transformado prácticamente en su nuevo hogar. No había vuelto a pilotear a Mazinger, ni siquiera para entrenar. Pensando en eso, caminaba sin percatarse de la cercana presencia de Sayaka, quien lo observaba desde un banco.

-Koji –lo llamó al verlo tan alicaído.

-¿Eh…? Oh, hola, Sayaka –respondió atolondradamente el muchacho, apenado por no haber advertido que la joven estaba allí.

-Ven, siéntate –lo invitó ella-. Pareces preocupado, ¿sucede algo?

Koji se acercó pero no se sentó. Permaneció de pie con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, vacilante. Le tomó algunos instantes decidirse a hablar con alguien que apenas conocía, aunque en el fondo comprendiese que la chica ya era parte de su vida.

-Pensaba en Mazinger… y en el Doctor Hell… y en mi abuelo.

Sayaka guardó silencio. Entendía que Koji estuviese todavía confundido, su vida había dado un vuelco muy drástico y seguramente intentaba acomodarse a las nuevas circunstancias. Le costó encontrar palabras para hablarle, pues aunque ahora eran compañeros para defender el planeta, aún no se sentía demasiado en confianza con él.

-Debe ser difícil para ti –musitó. Luego, alzó la voz para que el otro viera su resolución-: Pero no estás solo, Koji. Ya te dije que podrás contar conmigo, al menos para aprender a controlar al robot.

-Ya lo sé, Sayaka –dijo él con cierta indolencia.

La joven se molestó al verlo de repente tan desinteresado. Con sólo notar ese matiz de apatía en el tono de su voz, su enfado encontró espacio y se exteriorizó sin filtro.

-¡¿Entonces por qué pones esa cara de tonto? –le reprochó-. Si digo que te apoyaremos en todo es porque lo haremos, ¡deja de fingir que tienes las cosas claras y que estás perfectamente, pedazo de alcornoque!

El otro se sobresaltó ante semejante arrebato. Santo cielo, ¡qué carácter! Al momento, y para no quedarse atrás, la encaró con el mismo ceñudo talante que ella le mostraba.

-¡Yo no finjo nada, maldita sea! ¡Y deja de gritarme de ese modo, se te arruga toda la cara!

-¡¿Qué dijiste?

-¡Lo que oíste!

-¡Eres un maleducado!

-¡Y tú, una regañona!

Fue así como ambos llegaron (y llegarían siempre) a congeniar. Después de intercambiar hostiles miradas durante algunos minutos más, se calmaron y retomaron la conversación como si nada.

-Sólo pensaba en que mi abuelo tenía razón –dijo por fin Koji.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Me lo dijo antes de morir. Que Mazinger me convertiría en un dios o en un demonio.

-No estoy segura de entenderlo –comentó Sayaka.

Koji suspiró. Pateó distraídamente una piedrita y fijó los ojos en cualquier parte. Sayaka hubiera querido que la mirara a ella, y se sonrojó intensamente al darse cuenta de esa inopinada debilidad. Terminó por agradecer que el chico no reparara en su rostro.

-Es muy simple –repuso él-. Mazinger encierra un poder asombroso, quizás el más grande sobre la tierra. Pero necesita que alguien dirija sus acciones. Su cuerpo tiene el poder, pero su alma está en otra parte, ¿entiendes?

Sayaka empezó a vislumbrar el punto. Se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

-Mazinger obrará según la moral de quien lo maneje –continuó Koji-. En las manos equivocadas, todo ese enorme poder podría ser utilizado para el mal. Pero si el piloto es una persona de bien…

-Comprendo. Quieres decir que, según el modo como utilices ese poder, así te definirás.

-Exacto. Cuando mi abuelo me lo dijo yo estaba tan aturdido que no lo entendí. Pero ahora lo sé.

Ambos guardaron silencio, pensativos. Recién en ese instante pudo entrever Sayaka el gran peso que estaba siendo depositado sobre la espalda del muchacho, y se afligió. No era fácil ser el héroe, porque tras el título no sólo venía el reconocimiento y la admiración, sino también la carga y el compromiso. Su vida había cambiado.

Por el contrario, Koji empezaba a sentirse extrañamente más liviano. No sabía por qué, pero hablar de esas inquietudes con Sayaka le generó una sensación de bienestar que hacía tiempo no experimentaba. Por primera vez en esos complicados días, se sentía reconfortado.

El silencio se alargaba. Sin embargo, no los incomodó. Entonces Koji posó los ojos sobre ella. Al toparse de lleno con los suyos, grandes y cálidos, se sonrojó sin poderlo evitar. Y no logró discernir la razón.

-Koji –dijo Sayaka, con una voz tan dulce que el corazón del chico dio un gran brinco, que para su total desazón le hizo enrojecer todavía más-, si hay algo de lo que estoy segura es de que no eres un demonio. Si eres un dios, eso aún está por verse, porque creo que tienes mucho que aprender. Pero no eres un demonio y… y conducirás a Mazinger con honor. Harás la diferencia.

Koji pasó de la turbación al asombro. Semejantes palabras lo desconcertaron, lo gratificaron, lo intimidaron y lo halagaron. Todo al mismo tiempo. Así se sentiría siempre con Sayaka, intuyó.

Después le sonrió, agradecido. Sabía perfectamente que no era ninguna clase de dios. En todo caso, a lo largo de su vida se había comportado de forma más bien descuidada, indiferente con respecto al mundo. Pero jamás sería un demonio. Sayaka se lo había dicho, y ya confiaba en ella.

Sería _uno_ con Mazinger, estaba decidido. Protegería y lucharía no porque fuese un dios, ni para convertirse en uno, sino porque había personas a las que temía perder. Y Koji ya no quería perder a nadie más.

Su abuelo podía estar tranquilo, había entendido. Mientras tuviera el corazón en su lugar Mazinger sería su brazo, y él sería su espíritu.

* * *

_Disculpen por los posibles fallos y gracias por leer n.n_


End file.
